One Thing
by Nerdy22
Summary: Song-Fic de la canción One Thing de One Direction.


**Y aquí estoy! Con un One-Shot & además es un ... Song-Fic!**

**Mi primer Song-Fic! Y es de One Direction! Una de mis bandas favoritas que va estar en iCarly!**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leen mis historias! Y bueno, ojala esto no les paresca tan malo y les guste...**

**iCarly no me pertenece... Es de Dan Schneider... Un genio(:**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I<strong>__** have tried playing it cool…but when I'm looking at you… I can't ever be brave… **__**'Cause you make my heart race -He tratado de estar tranquilo… pero cuando te miro… no puedo ser valiente… porque tú haces que mi corazón se acelere.**_

Me había enamorado de Sam Puckett

Así es, yo, Freddie Benson estaba enamorado de Sam Puckett. Al principio no lo aceptaba, no era sencillo… ¡Era Sam Puckett! Mi loca, agresiva y carnívora… ¿amiga?

Había decidido que se lo diría, porque llevaba mucho tiempo tratando de hacer como si no pasara nada; Y al parecer no era bueno, ya que Carly sospechaba de eso.

_**Shot me out of the sky**__**… **__**you are my kryptonite**__**… **__**you keep making me weak**__**…**__**yeah, frozen and can't breathe - Me llevas al cielo**__**… **__**eres mi kriptonita**__**… **__**sigues haciéndome vulnerable**__**… **__**Sí, me congelas y no puedo respirar. **_

Lo descubrí, o mejor dicho lo acepte, un martes en clase historia. No ponía atención en la clase, me atrape mirándola. Siempre me había gustado la manera en la que sus ojos hacían juego con su cabello y su personalidad, era rubia de ojos azules y agresiva (Nada común en una chica).

Nunca me habría imaginado que me enamoraría de ella, conocía el "Seddie" pero nunca lo consideré ni siquiera como posibilidad.

Me paralizaba cuando la veía, me sentía débil sin poder hacer o decir.

_**Something's got to give now… 'Cause I'm dying just to make you see… that I need you here with me now… **__**'Cause you have got that one thing -**__**Algo ha de ceder ahora… porque estoy muriendo por hacerte ver… que te necesito ahora junto a mí… porque tú tienes ese algo.**_

Carly, Sam y yo estábamos sentados en los puffs que había en el estudio de iCarly. Sam y Carly conversaban sobre algo, no prestaba mucha atención. De vez en cuando Carly me miraba raro, señalando con la cabeza a Sam.

– Tengo sed, voy preparar algo de mi limonada especial ¿Quieren? – preguntó Carly a Sam y a mí. Ambos negamos con la cabeza.

Estaba nervioso, mis piernas temblaban. Carly me había hecho un interrogatorio donde al final acepte que me gustaba Sam, después de gritar como loca me dijo que me ayudaría a declararme frente a Sam.

Una parte de mi se emocionó, digamos que un 70% se emocionó u el otro 30% se fue corriendo a lo más profundo de mi ser.

Sam tenía algo que nadie más podía ver, algo que ni siquiera ella podía ver en sí misma, solo yo. Algo que hacía que mi corazón se acelerará.

Era hora, no podía esperar más, necesitaba una respuesta a mis preguntas.

Sí o No

_**So get out of my head… and fall into my arms instead… **__**I don't… know what it is… but I need that one thing… and you have got that one thing **__**-**__**Así que sal de mi cabeza… y en vez de eso cae en mis brazos… yo no sé lo que es… pero yo necesito ese algo… y tú tienes ese algo.**_

– ¿Qué? – preguntó Sam, mientras yo desviaba la vista de su cara

– ¿Qué de qué? – pregunté

– ¿Por qué me ves así? – respondió con otra pregunta Sam

– No, por nada

Un silencio incómodo para mí se expandió en la habitación. La miré de nuevo y me armé de valor era ahora o nunca.

– ¿Has pensado en aquella vez? Ya sabes, cuando nos… besamos–pregunté mirando hacia el suelo, aunque no podía ver su cara bien, casi pude notar que se sonrojaba.

Tardó en responder, mientras tanto yo trataba de no morir de vergüenza. Nunca me había declarado a una chica. Sonará ególatra, pero siempre lo hacían ellas. Sólo con una persona yo había dado el primer paso: Sam.

– Si – respondió en un susurro casi tan bajo que no podía oírla

Mi corazón se aceleró, me sentía como un tonto.

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero las palabras no vinieron a mi boca, supongo que por los nervios.

– ¿Por qué preguntas? – preguntó Sam, alzando la cabeza pero mirando hacia otro lado

– Pues… porque…– tartamudeé un poco, quería decirle que la quería solo eso – Yo tambien

– Ah – dijo respondió, había una nota de decepción en su voz. Espero un poco y al no obtener algún comentario de mi parte, se paró y se dirigió a la salida

Me asuste, no quería que se fuera. Necesitaba encontrar una fuerza, una fuerza que no tenía.

La tome por los hombros y la puse frente a mí, la miré a los ojos y encontré la fuerza que necesitaba. Tome una bocanada de aire

– Estoy enamorado de ti

Me miró a los ojos y sonrió

_**Now I'm climbing the walls… but you don't notice at all… that I'm going out of my mind… all day and all night –Ahora estoy escalando las paredes… **__**pero tú no te das cuenta**__**… **__**que me estoy volviendo loco**__**… **__**todo el día y toda la noche**_

No hizo nada… No me respondió, solo sonrió.

Le sonreí de vuelta, mirándola a los ojos… no sabía qué hacer.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora? Tenía ganas de besarla pero no lo hacía… ¡¿Por qué no lo hacía?

– Sólo bésense – la voz de Carly me sacó de mis pensamientos, estaba observando todo desde la puerta.

Ambos la miramos, Carly se sonrojó un poco.

– ¿Qué? ¿De verdad creían que me perdería el inicio del Seddie? – preguntó Carly, poniendo sus manos en su cadera – ¡Que se besen!

_**S**__**o get out of my mind… and come into my life…I don't know what it is… but I need that one thing… and you have got that one thing -Así que sal de mi mente… **__**Y entra en mi vida… yo no sé lo que es… pero necesito esa cosa… y tú tienes ese algo.**_

Se supone que debía obedecerla ¿no?

Y por primera vez no hice lo que me pidieron

Estaba paralizado, no me movía, no hacia ¡NADA!

La sonrisa de Sam, paso a ser una mirada de confusión, mientras Carly me miraba espantada.

– ¡Que me beses! – gritó Sam, sorprendiéndonos a Carly y a mi

Sentí que mi corazón se saldría de su lugar, ¿Era mi imaginación o eso significaba que tambien me quería? Esas palabras se quedaron resonando en mi mente.

Una sonrisa tonta se extendió en mi rostro. ¡Me quería!

Para mejorar la situación, tarde en responder a eso.

Mi rubia favorita rodó los ojos, cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó. Plasme mi necesidad de ella en ese beso, toda la espera y la desesperación de saber si me quería se vieron resueltas en ese beso. Al parecer ese sentimiento esa mutuo, ella sentía lo mismo.

A partir de ese momento, el Seddie daba comienzo y estaba seguro de que ni Sam ni yo queríamos que tuviera un final, porque siempre fuimos _algo_ solo faltaba definirlo con una palabra: _Amor._

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto? digan que si, digan que si... Y pues si no les gusto también díganmelo! Ya saben como, solo tienen que dar click el el botón azul que dice: 'Review this Chapter'<strong>

**Bueno, respecto a 'Un Pequeño Gran Error' actualizare ... espero, como por el 20 o 25 de este mes(: & respecto a 'Orgullo&Prejuicio' No, no he abandonado la historia, solo tengo un bloqueo de escritor pero espero poder actualizar pronto.**

**Gracias por leer...**


End file.
